Brutus "Thrasher" Anglan
Brutus “Thrasher” Anglan is a wolf Chimera. Along with Loxon and Tigrin, Brutus leads the Chimera Legion as a member of the Triumvirate. Early Life Released from his breeding tube in 1478 during the reign of the Cult of Rafokai, Brutus quickly rose his way up the ranks of the Chimera Legion. After finishing his initial training, Brutus and his tube-mate, Tiberius, gained renown in battle for slaying a generation 1 alpha chimera during a sortie in the disputed lands. He and Tiberius were put on the fast track for leadership and finished their officer’s training in 1496. Brutus, although offered his own centurion to lead, desired to stay by Tiberus’ side while Tiberius took a leadership role. Chimeran Rebellion In 1499, the Chimera legions rebelled with the newly named Eisenreich freemen, and clashed with the cult of Rafokai and their loyalists. Brutus was essential to gathering the surrounding tribes, and lead this newly found group into battle with his own handpicked guard of Chimeran soldiers. The tribals proved effective shock troops for Rafokai supply lines, and any loyalist villages or hamlets that may have provided food and shelter for loyalist troops quickly switched sides in fear of being razed by Brutus’ troops. Hellhound Legion This faux-century, known coloqially as the Hellhound Legion, was comprised of hundreds of tribals, and two dozen or so Chimerans. They quickly gained a reputation as a troop of wild beasts who would pillage and rape any civilians who may be on the wrong side. In their most famous battle, the Hellhounds lead their units south to cut off Duskenvold’s allied reinforcements, Brutus waded into battle and singlehandedly turned the tide by slaying Count Luvok in one on one combat. This caused the Chimeran siege of Eisenreich to continue uninterrupted, and the Hellhound Legion marched back to support the rebel forces. End of the War Brutus stood by Tiberus’ side when confronting Kaisen himself, and the two mortally wounded the cult leader before Kaisen teleported out. Many assumed him dead. After the war ended, Brutus desired a quieter life of training the new recruits and overseeing gene seed modifications and installation. Teachery of the Hound Before Brutus was allowed to abdicate his position as a general, Tiberius had one final request from him. Brutus was given 200 Chimeran soldiers, and held a great feast to celebrate the tribal cooperation during the war. Instead, the tribal troops were poisioned and murdered by the hundreds. Whispers tell that Tiberius’ command was to prove the Brutus hasn’t gone too “native”. Death of Tiberius In 1501, Tiberius left on a patrol of Eisenreich with a small contingent of hand picked guards and never returned. Many believe he was sick of the leadership position, and others believe he was captured and killed. The Chimerans founded the Triumvirate in lieu of a lack of Chimerans with an Alpha gene that could hold them together, and Brutus, as one of the veterans of the rebellion and close friends of Tiberius, was thrust into a leadership position. Category:NPCs Category:Chimeran Legion